


The Other Arendelle

by ScrollDownlLife



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, non-incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollDownlLife/pseuds/ScrollDownlLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna wants her. More than anything. The reclusive Elsa and her twin cause more than an upheaval when they barge into Anna's life. Anna POV. Non-incest. G!P. Don't like; Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.
> 
> Summary: Anna wants her. More than anything. The reclusive Elsa and her twin cause more than an upheaval when they barge into Anna's life. Anna POV. Non-incest.

Prologue.

Anna knew what they said about wanting things that are not good for you. She's heard all of those warnings before. Don't climb the tress if you have trouble getting down, don't run in the hallway, don't try climbing fences of old lady Mrs. Hall. And they all are probably for her best too, because last time she did climb Mrs. Hall's unnaturally high fences, she'd almost got eaten up by the crazed woman's Rottweiler. That dog was called Marshmallow, and really, shed think he was one if only he wasn't snapping at her and trying to get a piece of her sweet flesh all the while baring really scary, pointy teeth.

That had given her a fright. She remembers how she felt that day, watching the old woman look on with glee - up till then she thought old lady Hall was blind, but boy was she wrong. She remembers the feeling that came with having nowhere to go to, being trapped on a precarious edge, all the while cursing herself and her sweet tooth which led her to ignore Rapunzel's friendly warning and go after the pineapples that she knew would be ripe - she could just smell them in the summer air.

She hated that feeling. She hated being cramped up with nowhere to go: and that situation was the perfect experience for her to never again tread in dangerous waters. But then again, she remembers how easily Rapunzel lured the dog with a piece of meat. It was safe to say her mother wasn't pleased to find what was supposed to be their family dinner, missing.

She blamed it on her cat, and her cousin nodded rather enthusiastically that garnered the slight narrowing of her mother's eyes, telling her the older woman didn't quite believe in her fib. Of course, the entire idea of the little white kitten eating the chunk of meat was ludicrous but she was glad her mother let it go. That day was filled with brushes with apparent danger.

And when she went to bed at night, for the first time she felt that sense of dread and misery settle in her 'yup-I've-been-there' group of emotions. Beyond that ever present and overwhelming sense of relief that made her want to laugh out in victory, she knew how that dread managed to dampen her spirit.

And she was sure that this was just one of 'those' things. Things that she mustn't do, if she ever cared for the future.

It wasn't like she had done anything as yet - no, she wasn't that stupid. And she knew that the people around her would unknowingly keep her from doing the one thing that guaranteed her epic downfall. For her though it didn't feel like a downfall. It was more of a very hard climb and having to reach that sweet finish right at the top. If she knew better than she would realize that the summit was more of a precarious edge, something that was so far dangerous and much more complex than that time she'd been stuck on the fence, waiting to be eaten by the jaws when her defense would weaken.

But still. She couldn't help but think of her. Couldn't help but peek around her boyfriend whenever he felt the need to sling his arm around her shoulder and puff his chest out proudly at anyone and everyone. Times like those, she felt claustrophobic - surrounded by people, her cousin and best friend, Rapunzel and her boyfriend, Flynn.

And of course Hans, the quarterback. Also called the most gorgeous, most athletic, most handsome and witty, sideburns guy.

She had everything, she thought as she looked around her.

She had the respect of her peers, probably fear too - she could never tell sometimes. After all you have to be wary about the typical cheerleader. She knew she could snap her fingers and the whole football team, at the nod of her Hans, of course, would dump whatever poor soul had stepped on her toe into the dumpsters behind the school. She had only done that once. And that was because the guy had given  _her_ , the object of her perverse desires, a hard time.

She had a hoarse of friends. But those were something she wasn't regretful of. She liked people and her sunny disposition made sure every person I. The whole school knew who she was. But even that had drastically changed as she entered high school. Before, in middle school, she and Punzie were the pair of girls everyone could trust. Life was basically butterflies and rainbows then and she was such a fool for thinking that that would hold true in high school.

She snorts when she thinks that she could cakewalk her way in high school. Peers had a lot to do with her trusting people at face value. But most of her change had been due to the harsh reality that she would never confirm to social norms. Particularly when she realized that being true to what you were would probably make you look sick not only in the eye of your family and friends, but most importantly I'm yours too.

She remembers how the terror of imagining the weird girl kissing her when Hans, the schools most sought after upperclassman was doing so, made her wilt up in fear so profoundly deep, she had to resort to attack.

She was new. Punzie had found her so called true love, and although at first she was wary of the metro sexual man who liked called himself Flynn Rider rather than Eugene, she was glad to see them fit so well together. She could even imagine how their babies would look and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't already make her list. She didn't tell Rapunzel that though. Amidst blushing about how she wouldn't want to make babies so soon let alone actually having one, she would bring out her ultimate weapon: the frying pan. And having had been hit by the pan she didn't want a repeat demonstration.

Other than that she felt something else. That she couldn't admit to herself other than in those deep recesses of sleep where the most vile and dark thoughts buried deep came out to frighten you.

She was jealous. So utterly and profoundly jealous. She felt alone, lonely to the point where she so not nicely asked the gruff blonde who sat next to her in class out. The boy - Kristoff, she knows him because he sits next to  _her_ , had at that time blinked wide-eyed at her and said am entirety of one word to her. No.

Rapunzel at laughed at her then, and she had hesitantly confessed that she too wanted the same kind of closeness that the other girl had with Flynn, Eugene, whatever. The blonde girl had merely given her am kind look and a warm hug and had assured her that her Prince Charming would come to her after all, she just needed to be a little patient - he probably had taken a long toilet break on the way.

And that's what Rapunzel said to her again, five months later when the newly made quarterback, Hans West, had not so subtly started hanging out with the three of them, going as far as to even start offering Anna drives from school to home. Later that evolved into picking her up from home and taking her out on dates.

She was ecstatic when he finally asked her out, days before the homecoming dance. And when she said yes, she thought back to all the things that she loved about him - the way he loved the same sandwiches as she did, the way he was so chivalrous, picking up her things for her, opening the door for her, walking her to class, the way he absolutely loved horses too. She felt like a warm pudding around him, and Rapunzel finally declared her in love and she took the leap into his arms.

She was in the clear, at least for some time. That year had a much better ending than the start, and she was glad. Nevertheless she still worried about something being not quite right and right after a nice dinner with Hans and her family, she brushed it off as dating jitters.

If dating Hans was a feeling comparable to having a warm jacket and scarf in a pleasant winter night, then seeing her was feeling naked in chilly Arendelle winds.

The moment she entered in, Anna warm mushy feelings erupted into a tumultuous storm. Her stomach heaved with the force by which she'd been blown off by the wrath of her own repressed feelings. And once again she felt herself lost, surrounded again by people she wanted but didn't really want as much as she did  _her_.

It was a beautiful start to the new year. She was a sophomore, that was one year above the timid freshman, and she was ecstatic!

Her mum had waved her off as she entered Hans beautiful convertible. Her dad had already given his kisses the night before; he had to go to work rather early and wouldn't see her off. Olaf had once again tried to sneak himself into her backpack and she for the millionth time had deposited the fluffy cat into her bedroom, all the while messaging Rapunzel about the cheer tryouts.

And then after a rather excited kiss from her boyfriend, whom she playfully pushed away while mock-glaring at his pouting face, they finally set off.

They met up with Eugene and her cousin near her locker and she once again groaned mentally as Flynn practically annoyed Hans; she never understood why Eugene had never once been cordial with the red-headed boy. She assumed it was something to do with football.

"Guess what?"Rapunzel asked after all the pleasantries had been exchanged and Hans and Flynn had waved them bye to go to their football meeting.

"What?"She asked hesitantly. Knowing Rapunzel this was one of the more decent gossips rather than the frivolous kind the other cheerleaders were always going on about.

"You know Jack Arendelle? The Mayor's son?"

Anna smiled nervously at that. She never really had that much interest in politics. But like everyone else of Arendelle, she knew the ill-tempered son of the aristocratic family, the one who had been involved in the charge of damage to property filed by The West Enterprises.

Also, she knew all that because the handsome, stony faced blonde who practically had elf-like features had destroyed one of Hans' elder brother's Porshe.

Hans was more amused than angry at the situation but had also expressed his disregard and little respect for people who thought they ruled others because of their family riches. He also added that at least he, being a son of another influential family, knew that he was nothing and had to earn his rights by working and that he also donated to the poor.

"Yeah. Everyone does. What about him?" She shut her locker and waited for Rapunzel to get her stuff from hers.

"Yeah well. He and his twin sister are transferring here from Cornwell High."

Anna hummed at this, disinterested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Punzie looked affronted. "Why aren't you so bothered about this?"

Anna furrowed her brows. "Why should I be bothered at all?"

Punzie sighed.

"You're right. You never really cared for the guy as it is."

Anna giggled at this. She knew why the blonde girl was so enamored by this piece of news.

"So what does Flynn have to say about this crush of yours?"

Punzie colored beautifully and Anna couldn't help but chuckle at the girl.

"It's not a crush! I just find the guy weirdly handsome!"

"And don't forget you also practically stalk the guy."Anna smirked as she leaned against the adjacent locker. "Do I have to remind you the wall full of new paper cuttings and snap shots and computer article printouts that you had? God knows it took an intervention from your mother for you to give up that madness!"

"Oh just shut your trap, will you?" Rapunzel huffed, slamming the locker with more force than was necessary. "It was a pure curiosity based research!"

"Oh! Is that what they are calling it now? I'd still prefer 'stalker'"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful Nordic looks aside, did you read about how that car was thrashed? It wouldn't have been possible to do so without a crane or something equally big! And for god's sake, why were there pieces of frost lining the metal?"

Anna sighed. She'd heard all about this. Last year she remembers helping Rapunzel arrange out all her findings and even help out with some of the research. She also remembers drawing the line when a maniac cousin had entered her room though her window and had demanded the girl accompany her to stalk the Arendelle family manor.

And then thankfully Eugene had distracted the girl long enough for her to realize that she was harping on about something for lack of a proper job to do. And that was when she had laid the matter to rest, co-incidentally the court letting the accused go off with a month of juvie and paid damages to the owner. Nothing else was said about the actual crime other than the constantly reappearing stories about Gustav West and Jack Arendelle's epic rivalry.

"Oh please don't start that again, Punzie. God knows how you drove me crazy with that obsession of yours."If only Anna knew how the following few events would make her just as obsessed in the Arendelle. The  _other_ Arendelle.

And then just like in those teen movies, the commotion behind them made them halt them in their tracks and turn.

A freshman tripped and fell headfirst in front of the doors. Merely seconds later the laughing crowd hushed as the doors were pushed open and two tall figures walked inside, stark incontrast with their dark leather jackets, hoods behind, faces composed in a way that made them seem cold.

They didn't falter as they made their quick strides around the startled and clearly in awe freshman, never sparing him a glance as they did so.

People parted around them, conversations quietened and mouths dropped.

Jack Arendelle was beautifully handsome. Anna understood now why her cousin was so obtusely enamored with the man. Man. She thought of him as a man even though she knew he was yet a boy. But the title befitted him: the cold eyes, the angled yet strong jaw and the fashionable unkempt and spiky platinum blonde hair and the lithe but clearly muscled body striding with the countenance of a man who knew his worth, almost pompously so.

But if you asked Anna, the twin was the one who had the power of captivating everyone. Similar features etched on a distinct feminine face, shaggy platinum hair, unruly enough to escape from the braid that disappeared somewhere underneath the jacket and the deliciously slim body made the woman a deity. As Rapunzel had quoted about the twin before but it never applied to any human more: a Nodic goddess.

Anna wasn't breathing. She couldn't. The full extent of her repressed perversions had come out with renewed vigor and a face to finally spearhead its attention onto. If there ever was a potential soul mate for her and if that fairy tale notion of love at first sight was ever true, then here was the proof.

Anna knew she had to look away. Look away before her emotions and desires would be the death of her.

But right then the goddess met her eyes. Her own teal eyes traitorously widened, pupils dilating as the cerulean eyes locked onto hers and flashed a dangerous darker blue. If she knew any better she would have averted her eyes and be done with it. But she couldn't.

Barely a moment passed and the twins had gone past her, turning her whole world upside down in just mere seconds.

Still feeling from the whiplash, she struggled to return back to what she was before the interruption. Though she knew, it was futile. She was now forever a changed person.

"Oh my god." Punzie gushed beside her as the hallways once again erupted in mayhem, one that was distinctly different from before and held a tinge of new excitement and befuddlement at the same time.

"Anna. They are here! Oh my god i can't help but be super-excited! I gotta tell Flynn about this too! Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe Jack and Elsa Arendelle are here at our no good school!I just wish he'd-"

Anna let her drone on and on, her arms linked with Punzie's as she made her way to first class only with one thing in mind.

_Her name is Elsa.._

And she remembers feeling naked and vulnerable at the brunt of her own feelings.

That was months back.

And after a life changing two months she was a cheerleader, having a quarterback for a boyfriend, surrounded by half the college in terms of friends and yet.

Despite all of that she stills takes a peek at the recluse table. Watches subtly as the twins make their way and barely communicate with one another as they have their lunch.

Despite all of that she watches the other Arendelle unabashedly. In the hallways and even in Literature class when she's supposed to be exchanging chits with Rapunzel and be messaging Hans about some trivial thing just because she can.

Despite all of that, she wants  _her_. The  _other_ Arendelle.

Anna knows what they say about wanting things that aren't good for you. And when a walking example of that just walks in, she can't help but feel that just sucks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

Anna didn't like PDA that much.

When she and Hans had started dating, she was so disbelieving that the red headed hunk actually liked her back that she appreciated every time Hans ever made the gestures that could be ascribed as loving.

Every time he would help her up (after her making a fool of herself of course) he made sure to pull her in, in a sort of half-embrace and reassure her wordlessly by giving her a loving peck on the cheek. She would blush and giggle, forgetting her embarrassment amidst the butterflies that cluttered her stomach.

He was overly affectionate. Small kisses between classes, tender touches to the back of her hands during the classes she shared with him, the protective arm over her shoulders during parties and the way he always made sure his letterman jacket kept her warm when he walked her to her favorite cafe after school hours, all made her feel that distinct sensation of belonging. And she was glad.

Hans didn't push for more. That nagging doubt that she had when she had agreed to going out with Hans, the one which made her feel that he wanted her body as a sort of conquest, had long since withered and perished. She had voiced this out to Rapunzel, and the blonde had merely told her 'Hans isn't like that.' She could say now she was legitimately happy that her jock boyfriend wasn't like other football players and she wasn't going to be talked about and rated in sweaty locker rooms post football practice.

But that was before. When she was in freshman year. Now ever since school had started, Hans had changed.

Not in the way that you finally 'open' your eyes and realize that a jock is a jock and he does want some action and is a jerk after all, no. That wasn't what Anna realized at all.

He was subtle in the way he told her he wanted more.

He would kiss her longer, the make-out sessions they had whenever he would drop by Anna's house would be heavier. More sloppier.

It made Anna feel dizzy, knowing that he wanted her that way. The first night he had put his hands on her thigh and coaxed her over his lap, she'd been overjoyed, excited. It made her feel special, made her feel wanted. Its not saying that she wasn't glad that her mother had unknowingly interrupted their impromptu passions by thumping down the stairs but she was; knowing that he was bothered because of her didn't mean she would happily progress to the next step with him.

Sex wasn't a onetime thing or a pure adrenaline and ecstasy filled adventure for her. She wanted to make love to the one person for the rest of her life.

So she justified her doubts as being reasonable, considering that even if she did love Hans, she wasn't sure if she did 'love' love him. If that made any sense.

So she treaded carefully. After all she knew that a guy had his 'needs'; she cringed at this thought. And then there was that ever present guilt and fear buried deep within - one that made her paranoid, constantly vigilant over her tiniest actions and words, hoping that no one would finally read the perversions going through her head.

And there was another reason that was the main fuel for her drastic measure, but she'd sworn that she wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole.

Propelled by these thoughts, she went about from first base to second base.

Hans, like any other testosterone-filled male, was pleasantly surprised. But he was overly careful and chivalrous about the whole new step.

The rules were laid down one chilly night and minutes later, she was severely disappointed when Hans touching her under the clothes over the bra brought nothing into the mix, just an uncomfortable sensation of being groped.

That was detrimental to her own 'keeping the fish reeled in' strategy list so she faked a few whimpers and closed her eyes and pretended to be into the whole ordeal.

Hans, if it were ever possible, was thrilled in a way that made her smirk in delight and the next day she watched as one of Hans classmates look on disappointed as he practically devoured her in a kiss that lasted for barely a few minutes. The slut, Meg her name was, was pissed that her attempts at seducing the quarterback failed.

That was what she did in the first few months following the start of sophomore year.

And now, three months into the school year and piled by assignments and other school work, she was still keeping Hans on a leash. Because she loved him.

And if Anna were being true to herself, she would know that she was fibbing. To herself.

Because the real reason she did do all of these things was because she wanted to forget.

She wanted to erase the memory of cold, soft lips claiming her own drunken ones in a way that if possible would make her explode from the sheer intensity of it.

She wanted to forget the sensation of cool hands scoping her torso and disappearing under her shirt, blunt nails making her shiver with thoughts that were as unholy as they were perverse.

She especially wanted to forget the way those eyes, half-lidded in a way that made her cry out in painful ecstasy, held her gaze sharply before pushing her away and leaving her a hot mess in someone's bathroom.

Damn, she should have never gone to the party in the first place. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no to Punzie when the blonde offered her a cup and she knew that Hans would disappear somewhere like he always did at parties. She could never give a damn as to where he was. It just meant he wouldn't pressurize her into anything while drunk.

But that day had been especially taxing.

With being called to the principal's office over a few allegations regarding possession of stolen items (she did find out it was Meg later. And she and her hot-headed cousin dealt with it accordingly later), and cheer practice for the upcoming competition, it was a tiring end to the week.

So relieved and looking for an appropriate distraction, she had agreed to go to the party.

Barely an hour into the party and she was buzzed. She remembers being pissed at Rapunzel; until then she had been leaning up against her cousin but a while later she (her drunken mind) realized the girl wasn't Rapunzel, rather a brown haired girl who shared her chemistry class, who probably had drunk herself to sleep.

She had stumbled throughout the party, all the while mumbling at people who shouted hellos at her.

Not knowing the layout of the house, however she'd been happy to finally spot a blonde.

She tried to climb the stairs gracefully, battling her intoxication and the tight fitting dress with renewed fervor and ended up in a deserted hall.

A few couples stood about making out in corners and she almost heaved when she saw someone performing oral sex in clear view.

Shuddering in disgust she pushes open the first door to the right. Making sure the bed doesn't have any occupied copulating couples (she giggles at her alliteration) she decided to make use of the bathroom adjacent.

And here is the one thing she's been trying to deny.

The gorgeous woman is washing up at the basin, but at the interruption she looks up and watches Anna the way she always does: cold, unblinking and indifferent.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Anna mumbles rather unintelligently, glad that she isn't slurring her words despite her level of intoxication.

The other Arendelle, as Anna often refers to her in her mind(not that she's been doing that much, not at all), merely switches off the tap and wipes her hands gracefully on the towel, all the time maintain Anna's gaze.

Anna swallows haggardly when the girl doesn't bother answering, but continues to look at her like she's prying into her very thought processes. So she breaks the eye contact and shivers, slowly feeling her way to the wall behind her and leaning against it.

"Um, I'm sorry. That was a rather stupid question to ask." She mumbles, mostly to keep out the uncomfortable silence. Her eyes slid over the perfect back of the taller woman in a way she hopes is inconspicuous. But when she looks back up, she swears she sees her, Elsa's, pupils dilate.

"Don't sweat it."

Her eyes widen and she skips a heartbeat. The cool, but husky voice makes her yearn something she is contemplating, her drunken mind weak at setting up a proper defense. So she merely let's out an audible whimper.

And then things take a blurry turn. All she does remember the next day is the way the back of her head hurt from her reeling backwards when the other woman suddenly approaches her.

She remembers the cold fingers pulling her arms around the pale, beautiful neck, the cords stretched as the bearer angled her head to the side in order to meet Anna's mouth.

She remembers the taste of her, the cold yielding lips pulling out the warmest of feeling from her very being, her body however kept at such a distance, it would hover on being too fucking far.

And then after a momentary head rush brought on by hormones and neurotransmitters that make her marvel at the extent of feelings one kiss brought on, she was left cold and empty. Seemingly drained of the capacity to feel anyone but her.

Her memories however helped her finish what the woman had started. And Anna would have been appalled at herself: getting off in somebody's bathroom, thinking of a girl - had she not been so wanting and desperate.

Weeks after the incident and she still can feel her heart pumping itself though her vessels. She can still feel the way she felt when she was kissed - kissed in such a passionate way.

She doesn't know what brought on the sudden attack; the girl had barely given any indication of watching her or being aware that Anna exists.

So she's left wanting, thinking up schemes and ideas keep pouring I to seducing the platinum blonde. And then there's this hoard of guilt that pulls her under and she feels like rubbish. She feels like the perversion she feels is somehow showing through.

"Kiss me" she whispers in Hans' ear when she gets a glimpse of the twins entering the hallway.

"Now?" He is legitimately confused but even she can hear the tingle of excitement in his voice.

When the blonde looks at them indifferent she nearly growls in frustration.

What would it take for you to acknowledge me?

"Yes." She says back. Hans grins. However, she's barely watching.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

September had gone by raggedly slow. If Anna has any recollection of it then she'd be bluffing. Of course nothing substantial was done, other than her making the cheer team of course. And oh yeah, she thought warily, Hans rounding second base with her.

Shaking her head, she hopes to dislodge the thought of that day from her brain. If there was pride blooming in her chest that day when Hans left her house, his cheeks still red tinged and his hair ruffled and unkempt from his nervous hands rowing repeatedly through the red locks - a sign of satisfaction and excitement mixed adorably with child-like wonder, then it was nowhere to be seen now. She was just left with a sour taste in her mouth and the underlying fear of what disaster she would unfold with her own actions.

Coming back to what she was thinking, she sighed. The reason she was trying to recollect her thoughts, was because it was already late November. And she was reeling with the fact all she could ever remember about this current month, all that she was thinking this while month was of the little incident at that junior's party.

Okay, now she really needed to stop being dragged around by petty hormonal urges and the constricting plexus of her own emotions.

Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes.

Good in, bad out. Good in, bad out.

Seriously, this whole yoga crap was getting to her. But she did continue, knowing that if she gave it more time, then the fear inside would be quelled, and the blood swirling rapidly through her veins, would slow down and take its own sweet time and therefore, the adrenaline load causing distress would marginally reduce.

When she was at her eighteenth cycle, her phone rang and she flipped it open without seeing the number.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?"

She let an involuntary smile appear on her lips. Hans was a source of distress in her life, sure. But he also was a source of constant comfort; the kind of safety rope that you know wouldn't allow you to hit ground.

Beard. The word hissed through her mind unpleasantly and she sat up a little straighter, her breathing exercise to naught as her pulse hammered at her wrist.

"Yes, Hans. Mum is glad to have you here again. Dad however has an important meeting to attend and had to bail."

She heard Hans give his polite apologies through the phone and she hesitated before asking.

"Are you sure you aren't required at home? I mean since Gustav has made it to a family thanksgiving in ages.."

She led the statement hang and suddenly thinks it isn't a good idea to start on a bad topic. Ugh. Why did she have to do it?

The line goes uncomfortably silent and as Anna backtracks mentally, she hears him give a sigh before saying in a neutral voice.

"Nah. Mum says it's okay. The 'terribles' won't miss me anyway."

Their little inside joke. Anna had once unknowingly named his twelve elder brothers The Terrible Twelve. It wasn't that creative but Hans had snorted and thereafter referred to them as thus.

"Okay." She whispered.

Hans bid her good night and hung up. Withdrawn, she was confused as to why she felt dread - when everything seemed to be going on, well, okay.

Maybe it's just PMS, she concluded. Her due date was approaching too. The calendar marked it somewhere on the subsequent midweek.

Anna's mood didn't change when she woke up next morning.

After having her customary hot chocolate, she grabbed a toast before running out to get into Hans' sleek convertible.

A greeting kiss lasted entirely too long, in her opinion and she struggled to keep a sweet, teasing smile when she pushed him away. The aftershave smell seemed to burn and cling onto her nose; and there's nothing she could do about it, she had dug that grave herself. Complimenting a strong smelling aftershave was one of the most basic tactics she had used during their pre-dating period and god forbid if she confessed she never liked it.

Her boring monotonous day in full swing, she entered the school with Hans in tow and rolled her eyes at the sight of her cousin and her boyfriend lip locking.

She took out her books and slammed the locker door shut.

"Oh. Hey didn't see you there!" Punzie's voice was breathless and high; Anna wondered if she ever sounded that way after one of Hans' heavier kisses and decided against it.

The only way I ever felt breathless was during that minor panic attack way back when she was six. And after she had kissed me.

"Oh. Don't bother. Keep sucking face."She muttered.

Rapunzel frowned. "Are you alright, Anna?"

Anna winced. She had let her worries get the best of her. And if there was one thing she had perfected in her formative years, ergo years during which she realized she wasn't the same as other girls, was that she couldn't let her emotions and feelings show.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It's just PMS."

"Oh man." Flynn groaned. "Seriously, I had just eaten. I'm gonna go Punzie. I'll meet you later."

With another shudder he slinked off and disappeared into the crowd.

Rapunzel giggled. Anna, on the other hand, who would have found this a perfect opportunity to berate the man and give him what he called 'the feminist drivel' had found her gaze drawn to something, rather someone across the hallway.

She barely noticed Hans give her a kiss and walk after Flynn. She wasn't aware of Rapunzel talking animatedly while searching for her art supplies in her locker.

All she knew was that the school's enigma, the cerulean-eyed recluse, was watching her, her eyes half lidded.

Anna gulped. She brought her arms up and held her books in front of her chest as a shield, but even that couldn't stop the heat from the blonde's eyes making her skin flush and her temperature spike exponentially.

Her brother, Jack was standing next to her, half facing the hallway. His entire lanky form was tight, his hands gripping his sling bag's strap tightly, his mouth moving rapidly as he seemingly berated the other Arendelle.

But Elsa was calm, composed like always, her eyes making Anna's chest heave with the intensity; she was excited now, and Elsa had yet to touch her or yet to do something other than just look at her.

"- Anna, are you listening? Anna!"

She snapped back her face to Rapunzel, who was looking at her confusedly.

"Yup, I am. You were saying something about art."

Rapunzel sighed and then looked frustrated. "Yeah, well I forgot my pastels at home. And well I'm not sure I'll have enough time to go get them during lunch."

Anna hummed at her, knowing that Rapunzel's talks about art or Eugene barely needed any prompting.

"Do you have them by any chance?"

Anna shook her head.

"No. I just have the novels assigned to us yesterday. Why don't you ask Merida for hers? She takes art too right?"

Rapunzel brightened up at that and went off into another monologue about how Merida had saved her ass a year back.

Anna's eyes went back to the twins and she nearly staggered at the looks she was receiving from the two.

Jack was watching her guardedly, his head tilted to the side and when she met his eyes, a corner of his lips tilted upwards. She curbed the urge to either look away or make an expression that wouldn't comply with the situation.

And when her eyes met the blonde beside him, she colored and then to make up for the break in behavior, she glared.

Elsa wasn't perturbed. She just stood there, unsmiling, unyielding to Anna's hot gaze. The only indication that she was even looking at Anna was the subtle shake of her fingers as she hooked them on her jeans pockets.

The action, entirely innocent and just plain normal, made Anna flush.

For a fraction of a second she saw Elsa smirk.

And then Anna turned her back on the other girl.

She had just checked out Elsa Arendelle. And to make matters worse, Elsa had seen her do it.

She needed a game plan if she were ever to make head or tails of what was going on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

For Anna the day went absolutely slow and without incident. She had cheer practice after school due to the upcoming sectionals and to make things better she had been promoted by the cheer coach to second row.  _Talk about making your way up_ , she thought proudly - she was nailing it.

She did manage to get a scrape on her knee, though, courtesy of dear Meg and the green eyed monster lurking inside the tanned girl.

Rapunzel had nearly flipped a switch and had sprung up and towards where the junior lay, a self-satisfied smirk the only indication of her crime. But Anna hastily held her back and crooned comforting words into Rapunzel's ears. The blonde sobered and the anger dissipated from her eyes once Anna mentioned how the cheer coach wouldn't tolerate anarchy and punches - let alone abuse by means of the famous frying pan Punzie apparently carried in her bag.

They had turned their backs and walked away once the coach had let out the final whistle, jogging around to cool off the rigorous routine.

"Okay, I'll call you later, Anna!" she graciously accepted Rapunzel's sweaty hug, considering how she was covered in her own sweat too.

"You aren't gonna wash up?"

Anna asked as she watched the other girl shake her head excitedly and tell her, "Eugene's parents are out. I'm gonna help myself to his bathroom."

"I'm thinking you will be helping yourself to something more than just his bathroom."Anna giggled waving the girl off. Rapunzel merely smiled and made a salacious gesture with her two hands, which truthfully baffled the red head but something which she assumed had to do with 'sex'.

* * *

Before the waters would start cooling, Anna hurried with other late laggers into the communal bathroom.

As she cherished the blissfully warm water streaming down her body and washing away grime and dirt and sweat alike, she was ignorant of the fact that she had kept her clothes outside her locker, vulnerable to conniving bitches and pranksters.

So therefore it was safe to say it was entirely her fault when delayed her bath and stepped outside the showers to find her clothes missing.

Mouth falling open in shock and having had said goodbye to the last girl exiting the locker room, Anna stilled.

Hastily rushing to the bag that now lay empty besides a few items of basic clothing - and god forbid she put them on; the pre-shower underwear was smelly and gross. Looking around she saw nothing but thrown away towels, used up by the cheerleaders and lying haphazardly on the benches.

"God. Please there be something here."She prayed as she spun open the lock and her locker unfortunately didn't do anything but disappoint her.

_Damn. She should have kept a spare set of clothes in the locker._

And after that incident with Meg and the girl's constant jabs and threats - that should have been a safety regulation.

But no. She apparently had better things to worry about and that didn't include standing naked - with a towel on, of course. But standing naked _with_ a  _measly_ towel on!

Teeth chattering now she hurries to her bag and pulls out her cell phone. Hans should be waiting out for her. Surely she could ask him to grab her some clothes from her place?

Granted that it would look very weird if he asks her mum for the clothes. And Anna could practically see her mum being horrified enough to think that either Hans had been doing something untoward to Anna or that something untoward had happened to Anna. (Regardless of her being left with no clothes, Anna didn't consider this situation to be untoward enough.)

Calling Rapunzel was the most worthy option, but the girl was going to Eugene's house, at the far side of the town. And even if she did call anyway, there would be a high possibility Rapunzel was well,  _busy_.

She mentally berated herself for taking her own sweet time in the shower. Doing that was a luxury best suited for home, not shabby locker rooms housing preying cannibals.

"Oh, come on!"

She shouted to the heavens above, when she realized that the little lines at the top of the screen, signifying the network signal, disappeared abruptly enough for her to start panicking.

Doing the one thing everyone did when searching for signal, Anna - hair wet and now a darker hue of red, clinging to her face and her body clad in a whit towel that barely reached mid thigh - started her maniac pacing up and down the locker room.

She tried the showers, she tried the storeroom next to them. But there was still no signal.

After realizing how absurd she might be looking perched up on the cabinet in a towel, she jumped off it and tightened the towel around her body.

Perhaps Hans would come looking for her if she delayed.

For one tiny moment she considered what would happen if he decided she had once again left with Rapunzel without telling him - she winced. That was a legitimate concern; she had done it once too many.

Her shoulders slumped. It was likely Hans had already left for home after trying to call her up.

_What if she made a run for it?_

She shook her head. She'd be damned if she would give Meg and her cronies torture material.

* * *

After five minutes, well spent in drying her hair and considering whether or not it would be a good thing to at least put on some underwear - however much gross they were - she picked up her phone again.

She would try. Her resolution however cost her another five minutes and now she was really worried. It was getting late and the janitor would soon be up and about, shitting the school down. She glanced at the watch.

She needed to do something very fast.

Taking a hesitant step outside the locker room, her bag slung over her bare shoulder, she held up her phone like a tracking device.

She reached the end of the corridor and there wasn't any signal yet.

"I need to sue this company."She thought savagely.

Few seconds later a flicker of a line appeared and disappeared like a distant dream.

Heart racing she held her phone up again, trying to find the approximate position her phone was in.

_Next time I see that red faced bitch, I'm gonna hammer her right into the ground._ She thought savagely.  _And that too with Rapunzel's very own pan._

Another mini heart attack later she was back on track, her steps measured and careful, as though approaching a timid animal.

"Okay, baby. Slow and steady does it. Don't die on me now."

When there were a sum total of three lines and happily pulled out her contacts list and scrolled for Hans.

"What are you doing here?"

Her heart stuttered as she whipped her head upwards to the voice. Her phone slipped out and tumbled across the few feet distance to land at  _her_ feet.

"I - uh - um-"

Elsa Arendelle stood in front of her, unimpressed, calmly standing beside a row of latrines, her entire body rigid and stiff upon Anna's obvious intrusion.

Anna flapped her jaw, reminiscent of the first time they had spoken to each other - or rather Anna had muttered incoherent jumbles of words. But something did not sit right with Anna.

"Wait. What are  _you_ doing  _here_?"

Anna should have congratulated herself on managing to make Elsa Arendelle uneasy - if the subtle tightening of her gorgeous lips were any indication. But she was slowly adjusting herself to this surrounding, her splendid reasoning concluding that she was in a gents toilet.  _And so was Elsa?_

"Where are your clothes?" Anna noted the subtle movements of Elsa's hands. Pulling up her zip. She was confused.

"I, um, someone took them when I was in the shower."She answered distractedly. And then asked again. "Wait. Why are you in the males toilet?"

Elsa clenched her jaw. "I'm sure that question can wait. Do you normally run about naked if you find your clothes missing?"

Anna flushed. "I do not. And if you haven't noticed, I have got a towel on!"

Elsa smirked, her body loosening into an easy posture after pulling up her defense.

"Well," she drawled, her eyes raking up and down Anna's rapidly heating body, her gaze lingering somewhere around her mid thigh level. "That doesn't leave anything to imagination."

Anna squirmed, struggling to keep her head straight amongst the headiness if her own hormones. She needed to get her priorities straight.

Huffing she held out her hand.

"Would you please pick up my phone and give it to me?"

She knew she would regret talking that way to Elsa later. But she would not bend in front of the aristocrat, while in her towel.

Elsa watched her for a moment before picking it up and making her way to the slightly perturbed girl.

"Here, Princess." She husked, her eyes staring right through the weak defense of the red head.

Anna held in a breath when the girl didn't walk away, instead pressing close enough to whisper.

Anna's mind was far gone. Right now all she could think about was how she wanted to slide her arms around that pale neck and put her lips against those delicious pink ones.

Her staring was blatantly obvious to Elsa, she knew, but she could hear the slight hitching of the Arendelle's own breath and she shivered, looking back into those cerulean orbs; never seeing her screen flash in her hands.

The words those lips made sensually never registered in her mind, she was far gone by now.

"As much as I would love to  _take_  you, Princess, seeing as you presented yourself on a platter to me-" Elsa pushed herself away and walked to the exit. "- I believe that's your boyfriend calling you."

Anna winced when she realized her phone  _was_  ringing.

"Hi Hans!" Her voice sounded husky; she was still reeling from her own arousal.

* * *

It hit her later that night. When she was contemplating everything that had taken place and that had  _not_ taken place between her and the other Arendelle.

The thoughts of being close enough to kiss the girl and being interrupted by a call she had previously praying for left her unhappy and suspicious about the way the universe worked. Someone above was getting perverse pleasure from making her beg and groan at every instance.

Hans had helped her out.

And she didn't like the dark look he got when he saw her, one bit. But she decided that sitting in the car with an uncomfortably aroused boyfriend was much better than waiting alone in the school premises and that too naked.

Yeah she did have a hard time explaining her mother why she was clad in just a towel but her mum bought her story of her forgetting to tale new clothes.

There was something off with what had happened. And in the midst of the whole ordeal she had almost forgotten it.

_Almost_.

What  _was_ Elsa Arendelle doing in the gents toilet?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

Anna lay pondering that very question the entire night.

_Really?_ She berated herself.  _You're just making a big deal out of nothing._

She blamed it on the lack of anything interesting happening in her life. Besides Elsa Arendelle, her mind had nothing to occupy itself with.

Yet, when she turned off the night lamp and settled under covers, her head refused to let go of the matter.

Subtle but telling signs made her - well, suspicious.

Like the time when Elsa had refused to change with other girls during gym class -she still remembers the sour taste of disappointment which she, at the time ascribed to nothing significant. Not that she wanted to check Elsa Arendelle out.

No. God no. That would be way way weird.

_More weird than getting wet dreams about her?_

Well, it was normal for girls to check other girls out. What was wrong in her checking out competition?  _Yeah right._ her inner voice contradicted right away. More like she wanted to get a peak for fodder material.

And besides, it wasn't like Hans was attracted to the girl. His face contorted with neutrality whenever one of the twins was about, clearly indicating he didn't like the Arendelle's at all. And he felt threatened by Jack - if the affectionate gestures whenever the boy was around were any clue. What would he do if he knew that it was the other Arendelle that made Anna breathless and yearn for something that she knew wasn't possible.

She concluded she was unhealthily obsessed with the girl.

Sure, people too had followed the twins around like fanatics, ohhing and ahhing at every little action they did. But that wore off quickly when they found out the twins were a little antisocial.

Currently the talk that was going around that the twins were trouble. And its always best to stay away from trouble.

The theory was confirmed when the school's resident outcast, Kristoff began appearing with them between class hours. Later he made a place for himself at the Arendelle table; Anna was bewildered. The boy barely liked social interaction, let alone actually sit with people. Anna had even once walked upon the boy conversing heartily with his spaniel, which she knew was called Sven.

Added to that insane mix of outcasts was the fiery ex-cheerleader, Merida. She was a Scot as apparent from her twang. The only thing Anna knew about her was that she used to be in Hans' English class. And that she had left cheer leading to join archery.

Besides being brutally abrasive and harsh, the girl was quiet and calm in a way that was almost paradoxical to her entire embodiment.

The outcasts hung out daily nowadays at the same lunch table. It was sufficient to say that Anna was not pleased with the ease by which Kristoff and Merida seemed to be making friends out of the indifferent twins.

So back to the current matter. Why was she  _still_ obsessed with Elsa?

* * *

To make matters worse she woke up the next morning to a very saucy dream about body parts and throaty moans.

For all she hoped that the body thrusting passionately above was Hans, she knew that the cool lips belonging to that same body - that was currently attacking her neck with fervor wasn't the same sloppy, slightly chapped lips of her boyfriend.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

That dream was so  _wrong_ on so many levels.

She remembers the tug deep inside and she also recollects the person entering her with a groan. A distinctly feminine groan.

She could have laughed.

On one hand she was pushing Hans off when the bulge pressing into her made her want to bend over and  _puke,_ and on the other hand she was  _dreaming_ Elsa fucking her with the very same organ?

And how on earth could her mind simulate being fucked when she hadn't even seen or read or even heard anything other than the times her cousin muttered obscenities about wanting to be stuffed during their drunken nights out?

_So really, Elsa fucking me with a you-know-what?_

She scoffed.

That was as absurd as Olaf talking.

Where  _was_ the cat by the way? She hadn't seen the guy for quite some time now.

* * *

She got her answer later when Anna's mother plunked a very wet and soapy Olaf onto the kitchen sink.

"Where  _was_ he?" Anna watched amusedly as Olaf withered under the glare her mother gave the cat.

"He was in the washing machine." Her mother huffed, washing the cat. "I saw him twirling around and thought it to be funny seeing I hadn't put any whites in."

Anna giggled when she noticed a substantial part of Olaf's fur tinged blue.

"Well now he's got a new look!"

* * *

Recounting the tale to Rapunzel had been a bad idea.

Especially when the two were in the library during study period.

"Seriously. I will maul that bitch into rags!"

"Please maintain decorum, Ms. Stiles! This is your last warning!"

The librarian wasn't pleased by the tongue that was presented to her and narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Anna fumed as she recalled the events that occurred last evening.

"That girl better watch her arse. I'm gonna cook up such a  _surprise_ for the bitch.."

Anna looked pleased at the evil look that passed over Rapunzel's face as she trailed into her own thoughts. She knew that Punzie had her back and was glad for that fact.

"You better let me in on this nefarious scheme, Punzie." She whispered, her eyes cautiously peeking over the algebra textbook to look out for the librarian.

Ursula wasn't fooled. Her eyes met Anna's squarely, watching the girl squeak and disappear behind the huge tome with glee.

"Ugh. Ursula is such a-"

"Rapunzel Stiles! Detention!"

"Ugh. A bitch I know."

"That's one for you too Fitzgerald!"

* * *

Come lunch period and Anna found herself away secluded on the bleachers. The sun that shone wasn't that hot and the wind was still cool against her cheeks.

She had carefully avoided Hans today. She didn't know why but supposed it was something to do with the dream she had yesterday.

Taking out her sandwich, she nearly groaned with delight when she noticed the caramel and chocolate mixed with her bacon. It was an acquired taste – agreed - but it made bacon so much more tolerable and it made her happy and energized after having her recommended chocolate dose. It set off such an undeniable feeling of happiness to have chocolate back on her tongue again. Nothing could burst her 'chocolate' bubble.

Barely five bites into the sandwich and she heard a groan that was distinctly not her 'chocolate' induced one. Pausing her munching, she curiously waited to hear it again and was surprised when it did.

It didn't sound painful; just guttural.

Swallowing her bite, she bent and peeped between the bleachers.

_Seriously?_

She rolled her eyes. The numerous teenagers falling prey to their hormones was something she encountered daily, seeing as she were in a high school. And she should have had enough sense to realize that the bleachers  _were_ , after all, used for such nefarious and primal purposes and wouldn't particularly be isolated at this time of the day.

People probably got their fix (of various sorts - including their chocolate fixes, seeing as she had come here after all) right under - or above in her case - this well-loved establishment.

Sitting up straight she pondered about staying quiet enough to ride it out till the end of lunch, pun intended - she thought, thoroughly annoyed.

But then again, she really didn't want to punish herself in this way. To be holding in her  _own_ groans and whimpers at the taste of her addiction would be, well, sinful.

Making up her mind, she packed up the remaining sandwich - after a hurried bit of course - and slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

Walking down the bleachers as softly and stealthily as she could (which included a tiny bit of a stumble and a subsequent bruised toe) she averted her eyes and crept behind the unsuspecting couple. It was a stupid thing to do seeing as she was rarely  _that_ adept at sneaking even when  _both_ her eyes were open, let alone closed.

_Nearly there, nearly there.._

Looking through the hand that covered her eyes she hi-fived herself at the apparentvictory over her clumsiness.

Then there was a distinct thunk and a blur of motion and the next thing she knew - she was looking up at the underside of the bleachers, her mouth uttering rapid expletives at the pain that hammered through her backside.

"Ugh. Mother-effing goddess of all that is clumsy - ugh."

Another groan later, she realized what exactly had happened. Scrambling to her feet wide-eyed and ego in total shreds she dusted herself all the while apologizing at the interruption.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry for interruptions your - er - together time. Please continue, um, commence your ardent expressions."

She barely gave the girls a glance.  _Wait, girls?_

"Oh!"

She did a double take and was met again with the devil -aka- Elsa Arendelle.

Leaning over a brunette, her one hand on the metal over the girl's head, the other slung around the girls waist, she acknowledged Anna with a piercing gaze.

The brunette under her flushed and hastily told Anna about god-knows-what. Anna could care less about the words exiting the other girls mouth when her she was busy feeling - uh –  _something_ as the blonde stared at her.

"Belle." Elsa quietened the embarrassed brunette she was nuzzling as well as the emotions tearing inside Anna. "You go on. I'll see you later."

Anna watched the brunette go with a sense of bother relief as well as trepidation. She really, really hoped Elsa didn't make it an point to kiss girls randomly for the fun of it. But then again, the Arendelle's entire visage screamed playboy. Or rather playgirl,  _if that was even a word._

"I take it you found your clothes?"

Anna blinked. Her hand curled around the tiffin that held her sandwich.  _Elsa making small talk?_

"Heh."  _Wait that's not even a normal answer._ "I- uh. Yup. I mean, no, not really."

Elsa didn't say anything.

_Seriously? What person just stares and doesn't speak?_ Anna licked her lips and brought the tiffin up to her chest.

Elsa blinked at the movement. "You ever found out who did that to you?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

_Holy cow, you did not just say that!_

Anna's eyes widened at her own abruptness. And judging by the stiffening of the girl in front of her and the slight tightening of her oh - so delicious lips, Anna realized her faux pas.

Not trusting her mouth to say anything more, she bit her lips and wished for the ground to swallow her up.

Barely a moment passed before the cool husky voice reached her ears and caused an uproar of butterflies in her stomach.

"Would you like me to do that again?"

Anna wanted to say no. Because through the want that clouded her mind and through the shackles of being in a situation where she  _could not_ or  _should not_ be wanting something this illicit, she knew that she barely knew the girl - it was an  _effing_ girl for that matter - and she had yet to have a conversation with the Arendelle that didn't sound stilted or painful in its entirety.

But through all of that, she wanted those lips over hers again. And when she nodded, she reassured herself that she had agreed in a drunken bliss. Well, Punzie was witness to her being 'drunk' on chocolate so she knew that that argument would work in the court of love. And even if they were caught, then it should be Elsa who should be convicted of seducing her while she was in altered sensorium.

Elsa's eyes widened just a tad bit and then she was the same as ever, indifferent with a hint of a smirk curling her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

Anna's heart thumped as the sweet smell of musk and vanilla, so deliciously uncertain yet distinct made its way into her nostrils and induced a seemingly euphoric state.

Elsa stepped closer and at every lithe movement towards her, Anna felt the imaginary vibrations of the girls footfalls course through her body and shatter whatever doubts she had. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed; it didn't help at all so she let her mouth remain partly open. She wouldn't even notice if she started panting like a bloodhound.

When Elsa was near enough to bend and make contact with her lips and distinct sound of a door opening made Anna sprung backwards and collide with the same damaging metal.

"Ow! Effing bleachers!"She blurted in tandem, pissed at the universe for plotting against her in so many subtle yet painful ways.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

Did she mention how much the universe worked against her? That's what happens when karma joins plain bad luck.

Hans bounded over to her and her heart panged dully at the way his hair bounced handsomely and the white tee shirt club tighter to his lightly muscular body.

Elsa she noticed, stepped forwards undeterred and pulled Anna to her feet.

"Seriously. Didn't mommy teach you how to pull off your clumsy stockings?"

Anna winced and pouted when Hans put a soft hand somewhere below her pony and massaged the soft red hair.

She was pleased to see Elsa's teeth nip uncertainly into her lip, but then the eye roll that followed flushed off Anna's jealous theory.

"What happened, Anna?"

She pulled her gaze against the magnetic draw of the again guarded off cerulean eyes. Hans' own brown ones gazed softly at her, almost tenderly and once again she was hot by the situation she was digging herself in.

Nothing at all justified cheating. Particularly when she was sober enough to know right from wrong. Granted that she was sober, a little at least, when Elsa had forced a kiss out of her mouth days back at the party, but even then the guilt at not having pushed the girl off made the arousal a little bitter and the fact that she didn't care about Hans made it even more sour after contemplating about her own ideals.

"I'm fine, Hans. Just slipped and hit my head, nothing serious!" The irritation at him interrupting another one of her impromptu session with the other Arendelle swiftly washed away, leaving her voice to be the perfect mix of adoring girlfriend and thankful friend.

"Okay, Anna." His gaze shifted to Elsa even though his arms remained around Anna and his hand felt for any bump on her head.

Seeing Elsa straighten defensively and her nostrils flare at the appraisal she hastily intervened.

"Elsa didn't do anything, Hans. She happened to be here and came to..help."

She hoped he didn't hear the hesitation in her voice; she did tell the truth, although not complete.

If she knew better than she'd say she saw Elsa give Hans a smirk at the explanation. But like always, she just gave a disinterested nod and started walking away - although that particular behavior was infuriating on many levels normally, today it just made Anna heave a relieved sigh.

"Okay, baby." Anna winced. Scratch the previous elation and comfort she supposedly derived from being with Hans. That word reminded her of the extent to which she knew she was screwed from the start. "Thanks, Elsa!"

He called out to her but the Arendelle disappeared into the hallway, not giving them a second glance or any indication that she had heard.

Anna felt weak all of a sudden. The consequences of what she was, unadvisedly going to do hit her with rebound force and she swayed lightly in Hans able hands.

"Oh."

"Anna, we better get you to the nurse anyway, its always better to rule out any signs of concussion however much the-"

Anna blocked the boy out and allowed him to lead her inside.

She was going to have to revisit her priorities and make a list of all that she wanted  _and_ all that she wanted and wasn't good for her.

* * *

Anna reached home late that night.

After a visit to the nurse and the subsequent missed class, it was fair to say that the remaining of the sandwich had given her enough battery power to go through the rest of the day without glitches.

Cheerleader practice was tiring and Anna was glad. She loved the way the burn of her muscles and the feeling of concentration on her routines blocked out all the other distraction s that were plaguing her mind. For about an hour she felt free, her head full of nothing and later when she got back home and had a bath, she was thoroughly exhausted.

Glad that she didn't have any work for today, she had a meager dinner and retired for the night.

Again, her mind was thankfully blank.

* * *

She woke up restless and unrested.

Her back ached and she felt like the sleep did more harm than good after a tiring day.

The morning was thankfully uneventful and Anna was grateful for small favors. She didn't let the fact that she had not seen Elsa today at all, affect her and it certainly didn't help when Rapunzel cornered her with another of her usual gossips - this time she had chosen just the topic she wanted to avoid.

"You know what?" The blonde girl slid her tray opposite Anna and picked up an apple.

"What?" She said distractedly, dragging her eyes from the recluse table for the fifth time. Jack was laughing at something Kristoff was saying, while Merida took turns shouting some gibberish at them or smacking them upside their heads. Now that she thought about it, they really weren't that different from those stupid jocks. But even that couldn't dull the glimmer of being a part of them, even if the sole reason she even wished to was the empty seat next to Merida.

"You wouldn't believe what's been going around the school!"

Rapunzel munched happily while waiting for Anna to throw her a suitable inquisitive glance.

"What?"

Hans was called off by the coach of the football team and she had been glad that he wasn't there. At the same time she missed his strong shoulders; her neck could really use some rest cozied up to him.

"The twins!" Punzie gushed and then realizing she was too loud said softly. "Something juicy has been going around among the gossipmongers."

Anna had stiffened at the outburst and as her hand twirled a strand of loose copper hair, she tried to still her other tells - like the fingers that had started to tap maddeningly against the table.

Rapunzel didn't notice. Her eyes lighting up with glee she dropped her apple and whispered.

"Well, there have been rumors!"

"What rumors?" She hoped her voice sounded detached yet conveyed the appropriate interest to the topic.

"Rumors about the twins."

Again Rapunzel merely bit her lower lip with joy and did some sort of excited sound that made Anna blink and hope she wasn't having an asthmatic attack.

"About the twins." She repeated drolly.

"Yup the twins." Again that dastardly sound at the back of her friends throat.

She sighed and put down her fork.

"Punzie, we could go on this way till the end of time and yet I wouldn't be an enlightened woman. Just spill!"

Rapunzel smile dimmed and she huffed at Anna's shortness before saying, "Well prepare yourself woman. Because this is gonna blow your minds out."

Anna prepared herself, her heart thumping. Judging from the excited and not plain shocked look on Rapunzel's face the topic wasn't pertaining to her. It wasn't like she was worried that Elsa would talk about one kiss.

"Okay Punzie I'm ready."

Rapunzel took an agonizing amount of time to munch the bolus of food in her mouth before she blurted.

"There's this girl, a junior. She's been saying that she had been screwed - and by that I mean  _fucked-_ " Rapunzel hissed the word at her "- thoroughly screwed by both the Arendelles."

Anna felt her breath stutter and she felt her hands clench at air. She didn't know what she was feeling right now. It felt like she was being stomped over while she was naked - complete and utter humiliation and disappointment.

"Huh. That -uh- is true?"

Her voice sounded off, but thankfully her cousin was oblivious today, courtesy of the thoughts occupying her head.

"I  _know_!" Punzie whisper shrieked. "And really, we aren't really sure if Cindy is fibbing or not but she sounded hesitant when people confronted her about it."

Anna took a bite of her salad as her eyes again roamed to the table behind Rapunzel.  _Was that what the boys were celebrating about?_

"Did it seem like the truth?"

The blonde girls hummed around the straw from which she was sipping her drink.

"Yup. Pretty much so." She told Anna, her eyes glinting. "Even Jack didn't deny it. Though he did say that it was 'not at the same time'"

Anna flushed and felt herself heat up.

Faking a convincing giggle she asked what she'd wanted to know all along.

"What about Elsa?" She hoped her voice didn't turn husky the way it did when she talked to herself at home. "Did she say anything?"

Rapunzel smiled at her. "Not really. But she was seen making out with the girl."

"Could be a mistake. People were drunk."

"Well, Jasmine saw it happen!"

"What did she see?"

"Well she was outside the bedroom." Anna couldn't help the widening of her eyes. "When suddenly Elsa exits it and like a fevered rabbit she pounces on Cindy. It caused quite a stir."

Stuffing her face with leafy vegetables, she hoped the blush and the guilt didn't show.

"And how does Jack figure into all of this?"

"Well. Cindy and he did the walk of shame the next morning."

Anna slurped her drink noisily when the boy walked past them. They both watched as he walked right up to the freshman table and slid in beside Cindy. Anna knew that everyone was watching, waiting to confirm the story with his or her very eyes. When he stood up and strode out of the door, she let out a sigh.

"I don't get the big deal about this." She grumbled."So what? People have relations. I don't get why you're making a fuss, or why everyone else is for that matter!"

Rapunzel chuckled. "Well you should be scandalized then. Seeing as you do not believe in having 'relations' before marriage."

Anna rolled her eyes. "True love. Not marriage."

She giggled when her cousin stuck out her tongue at her.

"But you haven't even heard the fun part."

Anna picked up her drink. "Seriously, nothing you say right now can blow my mind. People do weird stuff, and sex is hardly weird - it's normal considering the hormone filled teenagers we are!"

"And yet you don't do it."

Anna glowered. "You know why."

Rapunzel sighed, raising her hands up in a show if surrender. "I know cuz, I hear you and I support you. But I'm highly critical of the whole true love thing."

Anna rolled her eyes again. Not wanting to further dampen her mood, she prodded her.

"Go on, Punzie. Blow my mind."

Rapunzel eyed her critically. "I don't know, Anna. You are pretty sheltered. What you hear may need you to get therapy or something."

Anna was tired of this. She wanted to drop the topic and just get on with her day. And maybe go to Bio and see Elsa there.

"Okay. I really don't get why you think I'm sheltered. I wasn't scandalized when people started stupid rumors about Kristoff doing.. stuff with his dog! And that's -" she raised her hand up high "- pretty much up there!"

Rapunzel snorted. "But even you knew that wasn't true. You tend to react when you have a feeling it's the truth, you know. "

Anna pushed her lunch away. The salad wasn't appetizing anyway. But the juice she could not bear going to waste.

Rapunzel seemed to be waiting for her to do that very thing.

Because that very instant, she grinned evilly and told her, "Cindy said Elsa had a dick."

Anna felt the liquid go down the wrong pipe and she gasped and sputtered, trying not to make a scene and doing just that. After a few more hacking coughs, at which she congratulated herself at being overly cautious and sipping slowly around Rapunzel - a feat necessary to avoid these kind of incidents, she glared at her.

"You bum! I told you not to do that!"

Rapunzel chuckled. "What? I'm sorry, I just live seeing you get all clumsy and messed up!"

Wiping off the liquid that had drained out of her mouth and down her collar, she narrowed her eyes.

"Saying rubbish just to prank me is an offense, Rapunzel!"

The shit-eating grin didn't dim one bit.

Anna's head was in turmoil. And amongst the rapid descending disgust she felt another feeling- she didn't know what yet.

"It's true. Cindy confirmed it. And apparently Jack didn't deny it either. He said Elsa and he were bros for life."

Anna was numb. And for the tiny instant when she remembered she had to put up a farce about not being affected she was distracted -her eyes seeking something distant, while her mind tried making sense of it.

"Elsa has a dick?" She repeated. Rapunzel guffawed her head thrown back in unadulterated amusement and she missed the blush coating the red head's cheek.

"Yup, cuz. So that's pretty much up there right? I mean who could have imagined this? We gotta tell Hans, I bet he doesn't know!"

Anna blinked at her. The name felt like an ice bucket over her head and the accompanying guilt made the drink she had consumed nearly make an appearance but then the sudden feeling of a gaze on her made her swivel her head to the one direction it went pointing back to.

Sure enough the girl had made an appearance and now Anna felt something change in the way she looked at the other Arendelle. And there was something definitely wicked about the way Elsa looked back at her.

It didn't help that Anna's gaze dropped down several inches along the hoodie covered torso to make out something at the front of her jeans - she couldn't - and when her eyes slid back up to the hooded gaze watching her, she flushed, her throat drying rapidly and her legs squeezing themselves together in an attempt to quell the thoughts running through her head.

Anna knew she was a mess. But one thing she knew. And it was certain.

She was thinking of how Elsa could bend her over this very table and she would let her; true love be damned.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disney, or Frozen and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them.

Anna thrashed to the side. Her arms were tight like taut ropes, pulling at the sheets that had long since been crumpled.

The body above her pounded into her.

She felt herself clench as the other hips made her bounce upwards and the dragging sensation that followed pulled a moan out of her sore throat.

She could barely keep her eyes open, l lost in the pleasurable sensation - when she tried so she could see was platinum locked and that didn't make sense to her addled mind.

"Look at me."

The voice commanded her and she nodded spastically, a long whimper testing itself out of her mouth at the husky voice. God, it was so euphoric, the feelings that she was delirious in the feel of everything - right from the soft and wet sheets below jet to the cool air caressing her heated cheeks.

"Anna"

She arched a back when a pair of cold yet warm lips enclosed her nipples. The bite that followed made her squeak and she pleaded for the same sensation to happen again.

"Anna, look at me."

She couldn't open her eyes. She was list in the feel of all that was canal. When another nip made her twist and writhe in that delicious boundary between pain and pleasure she groaned, hey eyes half opening to meet cerulean ones that looked at jet like she was the last puce of chocolate.

"Look at me Anna. I need to see your eyes."

Anna felt her eyes shutting when a cold hand clutched her backside and lifted her rump upwards in time with the strokes. Didn't Elsa understand she didn't have control over her body anymore?

"Anna! Anna!"

"ANNA!"

Her eyes slid open to a cheerful blonde - the wrong blonde, she thought snidely.

Gruffly pushing the grinning cousin off her she sat up and rubbed her eyes, an attempt to push away the heavy arousal that seemed to linger around her - the stickiness between her legs a testimony to the magnitude of the same.

"Rapunzel, that's definitely not the way to wake someone up." She grumbled stretching her back.

Her room looked comparatively dull, compared to the dreams she was having and she wondered why she had to wake up at all.

"Was someone having a naughty dream?"

She stopped mid yawn - she was sure the look on her face as well as the red blush that made its way onto her cheeks answers her cousin's question. And then she groaned realizing her cousin must have seen her twist and turn - as well as writhe in unbridled lust - and that there was no getting out of this situation.

Putting her tongue out at the cackling blonde who was now mock-recounting the very actions Anna supposed she was doing, she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Bio was going to be quite the hassle today.

With people glancing towards the blonde seated close to Anna every now and then, it wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about. There were a few girls who appeared to be appropriately scandalized and leant away from the Arendelle, their hands pulling their skirts lower down to cover their thighs - which Elsa followed with an exaggerated leer - as though the idea of Elsa having a penis suddenly made her a pervert. Anna wanted to smack those morons upside the head but she felt Elsa was doing a fine job of not letting it go to her head - not that she showed any reaction to what people thought of her.

And then there were the bunch of cheerleaders who came in with wicked sways, their hips nudging against Elsa as they engaged her with one-sided conversations, their skirts rising up as they draped themselves against the blonde's desk - while all the while they glanced surreptitiously to the girls crotch, expecting a distinct enough shape to prove them right.

Anna fumed at their flirtatious yet devious display. She knew what they wanted, and hoped that Elsa did too. And then she wondered why she was so worried.

And when Meg mistakenly slipped and fell into the girls lap and proceeded to wiggle in a way that was so phony, yet seemed to make the nearest teenage boy cover his own, unfortunately, empty lap, she snapped. Or you could say her pencil snapped in two.

"Typical behavior." Rapunzel told her, leaning over the chair in front of her. "And don't break your pencils over Meg."

Anna mentally smacked her forehead. She was being too transparent and for gods sake, she herself didn't know how she felt regarding the whole thing - and she was broadcasting the unsure ones in the form of small  _tells_.

"I'm not breaking my pencils over Meg."God, she even hated the name of the other redhead.

"Well, I would certainly be, after her doing something like that."

Anna looked at her cousin incredulously. Rapunzel would break pencils if Meg gave Elsa a lap dance? Seems unlikely.

"But we still have time to teach that bitch a lesson. What she did was sexual harassment."

Anna mentally agreed. Elsa definitely seems like she wasn't enjoying the impromptu grinding. And she seemed to be vaguely grossed out when Meg, in another one of her bitch moves, pulled Elsa's ambivalent face into her bosom.

_Yuck_.

"Well, it  _is_ definitely sexual harassment."

Rapunzel agreed. "She shouldn't have done that to you."

Anna was baffled. They both were definitely referring to different things here. But for once, she didn't want any clarification. She was rather occupied using her Jedi mind powers to keep Megs hands away from anything that belonged to Elsa, especially the blonde's body.

"We should definitely do the same to her. An eye for an eye." Rapunzel tutted. "That's how we roll, baby."

Anna chuckled.

She realized Rapunzel was probably talking about how Meg had left her with practically no clothes but a towel a few days back.

"You certainly wouldn't want to do the same to Meg. We gotta be more creative."

Her words took on a harder edge when the girl managed to grip the blonde's thigh very snidely, and Anna couldn't help but fume silently as the blonde didn't push the girl out of her lap. Bit she was a tad pleases when Elsa pushed the hand off and gave a chilly yet flat look to the girl. It was a small victory for Anna, but the tension that had left her shoulders promptly returned as the very same hand pressed itself onto Elsa's midsection.

_If I'd get my hands on her-_

Rapunzel groaned. "God, she's such a phony bitch."

_True she fucking is_ , Anna thought savagely as she saw Meg's hand wander down the cloth covered abs in a way so transparent that Anna was sure everyone knew what she was up to.

"We need to think of something nice. Would Eugene help us out?"

Anna's sudden determination made Rapunzel's eyes light up with a devilish intent.

"He won't if he heard you call him that, but yeah. He is in for anything shady enough to get him some street creds."

Anna gave her a short pleased smile.

Meg wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

The cheer leading practice took her mind off edge, and she loved the burn and the aches as she walked off her heavy exercises. Meg and her gang had been too occupied with something else today to actually give a piece of mind to Anna, and while she was partly relieved to not having another altercation with the imbecile, she was equally afraid of even considering that the conniving bitch was too occupied with Elsa.

So she made sure to keep herself in pursuit of the distracted redhead - even if it meant showering with the rest of the girls.

Rapunzel knew what she was up to right away - she probably thought Anna was following her to get some dirt on Meg, and knowing the redhead, she was probably making boys cheat on their girlfriends all the time - so there was always some dirt to collect.

Anna was glad that Rapunzel didn't even consider another reason for her following the girl.

And she, stealthily as she could, followed the redhead, right till the other side if the school. And for a moment, she was afraid that meg knew all along and was planning on luring Anna so that she could be properly ambushed.

But as she hid in the shadows and kept her footsteps in time with the girl, she knew, it was a feeling in her gut, she knew who the redhead was going to meet.

True enough, they reached towards the end of the east wing, and Anna smiled triumphantly when Meg hesitated, looked sideways twice and pushed open the door to the boys toilet.

_Success!_

She didn't let her excitement cloud her carefulness, and she waited for ten seconds before she tip toed to the door and pressed her ear flat against it.

She couldn't hear a thing for some time, and she panicked again, bit then when a voice she knew too well rang out, she started and pressed harder against the door.

"Why did you call me here?"

Elsa Arendelle was a bitch, and the way she said the sentence was enough to make one send their bags packing to another country.

But Meg was nothing if not salacious and determined when she had her sights on something.

"I thought you wanted me."

Anna rolled her eyes. The voice was heady with sex, and knowing how strong Meg came on to boys, she knew she'd as well be aroused barely at the start of her seduction.

Elsa snorted, and the redhead outside felt her heart soar and her breathing ease.

"What gave you that impression?"

Meg gave a phony, high pitched giggle that made Anna want to march right in and punch her lights out. And then probably kiss Elsa for good measure.

"Are you saying you don't like screwing girls?"

There was a pause and then Meg continued.

"Because last I heard, you are quite the Casanova."

"I am." Elsa agreed and Anna again made use of her Jedi mind to send a strong message to Elsa.

"Only for those who pique my interest."

"And I don't?" Meg have a silky giggle and Anna could almost imagine her looking from beneath her eyelashes, her hips cocked and her eyes heady. It used to be the same look she used to give Hans. And that too when Anna was there.

"You do."

She really was a masochist. She liked knowing things that are really, really, bad for her. And the disappointment that made her chest feel hollow and her vision darken proved the theory.

"You are interested?"

She should be walking away now. She didn't really need hearing them doing the nasty to really rub it in.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I am interested to know how many men-" at this Elsa snorted, and corrected herself. "What I meant was, how many boys have you screwed? Cause I don't really need all those STDs. I can really do without them, don't you think?"

"I am clean." Anna was perversely happy to hear the embarrassment and shame in Meg's voice.

"Well. I wouldn't like to take a chance. I say that's a good thing, seeing as its a double bonus - I don't want to fuck you, and I don't want your STDs. What say?"

The redhead had barely a second to know what was gonna happen, and she flew out of the way and flattened herself against the wall beside the door, praying that Meg wouldn't see her.

She didn't, she took off the way she came without a glance back and Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back and willed her pulse to slow down.

"Are you here for the same thing?"

Elsa's eyes were close, and Anna clenched and squirmed and she saw the blonde covering her body with her own.

"No." She hoarsely replied. Yes! her mind added.

Elsa's eyes simmered with something and it was then Anna saw her pupils dilate as her face turned hungry and dazed.

"Well, can't say I haven't been hoping that was you instead of her."

Anna's eyelids fluttered closed and she slipped against the wall by a tad, her hands grasping the useless surface as the words that were whispered in her ears made her shudder with a want so strong, she was sure she was going insane.

When she resumed control of her senses and managed to adapt to the string presence filling her veins with a heady mixture, she opened her eyes and said hoarsely.

"What would you have said if it was me?"

It was dangerous and wrong, so utterly stupid to do such a thing - to say such a thing to a woman who wasn't even a woman, at least not completely, when she had a boyfriend - someone who loved her. Yet she couldn't help herself. It was in moments like this when she found herself utterly brave yet a coward.

Elsa's eyes turned a little darker and for a moment her eyes traveled upwards and Anna greedily watched the pale neck that bobbed on the blonde's swallow. When the eyes came back to her though, she just knew what they both wanted.

"I'd have made you mine."

* * *

Anna was still shuddering two hours after that encounter, as she lay in bed and tried to gain some sense of normalcy. Even if nothing had happened - even if Elsa had pulled herself off like she was tortured and stormed off, she knew that a lot had happened tonight.

And for whatever reason, she relished the terrifying urges.


End file.
